prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Times For Pretty Cure!
Happy Times For Pretty Cure! (ハッピータイムズフォープリキュア！ Happī Taimuzu Fō Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade. It is the first instalment of CureKanade's New Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air on February 9, 2014 and the info is to build up as time goes by. The series' theme is fashion, disguises, night and day. Each Pretty Cure represents a theme. Plot The planet known as Blue Time is in chaos when Delete Error rose from the darkness and attacked Blue Time. King Time and his daughter, Princess Silver, defended the kingdom with the Golden Scepter, but King Time was died while saving his daughter from death. Delete Error stole the Golden Sceptor, and used it to destroy the kingdom. Two mascots, knowing Delete Error's next destination, went down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. The two mascots were thrilled when they found out that Tsumugi Yui and Yamamoto Anzu can transform together into Pretty Cure and fight against Delete Error. Along the way, the two girls grow stronger in power and friendship and they also collect the Pretty Amulet to stop Delete Error from destroying the world. Every new step is a new adventure! Characters Pretty Cure Tsumugi Yui (紬 結 Tsumugi Yui)/ Cure Velvet (キュア ベルベット Kyua Berubetto) Yui is a sweet fourteen year old girl who loves fashion. She is the president of the fashion club and dreams of becoming a fashion model. She is very smart and popular with the boys but really hates being chased around by them. As Cure Velvet, Yui's theme colour is pink and her Pretty Cure partner is Yamamoto Anzu. Yamamoto Anzu (山本 杏 Yamamoto Anzu)/ Cure Change (キュア チェンジ Kyua Chenji) Anzu is a lively fourteen year old girl who loves acting. She is the vice president of the drama club and dreams of becoming friends with Yui. She has average grades and can be quite shy around boys without realising it. As Cure Change, Anzu's theme colour is white and her Pretty Cure partner is Tsumugi Yui. Mascots Melodic (メロディック Merodikku) Melodic is a mascot from Blue Time Planet. Material (マテリアル Materiaru) Material is a mascot from Blue Time Planet. Delete Error Sakujyo (さくじょ Sakujyo) Kesu (ケス Kesu) Nakunaru (ナクナル Nakunaru) Ketobatsu (ケトバツ Ketobatsu) Keshigomu (ケシゴム Keshigomu) Items Golden Compact (ゴールデン コンパクト Gōruden Konpakuto) The transformation device for Cure Velvet and Cure Change. Cure Cards (キュア カード Kyua Kādo) The cards that the Cures swipe over their compacts to start their transformation and to summon their Happy Braces. Happy Brace (ハッピー ブレース Happī Burēsu) The attack item used by Pretty Cure. The first part of the name changes on which Cure uses that version of the wand: * Fancy Brace (ファンシー ブレース Fanshī Burēsu) is used by Cure Velvet. * Renew Brace (リニュー ブレース Rinyū Burēsu) is used by Cure Change. Pretty Amulet (プリティ アミュレット Puriti Ayuretto) The jewel-like items that the Cures of this season have to collect. They give the Cures stronger attacks. Locations Trivia * This is the first series by CureKanade to have a duo with the theme colour of pink and white. ** This is the second Pretty Cure series to have a duo with the theme colours pink and white. The first was Suite Pretty Cure♪ ** This the fourth series overall to have a duo. * This is the second Pretty Cure series to have more than one type of monster. The first was Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Happy Times For Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:User:CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:Fanseries